1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system, method, and computer program product for managing, monitoring and tracking technical events associated with the production of products, such as an aircraft and aircraft related components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern corporate departments in charge of producing products currently follow-up on technical events and corrective actions through multiple paper files. These files are updated at the end of the commissions period and then are dispersed to the participants of a given project. After the participants receive the updated files, the participants then prepare their solutions to the problems mentioned in the files. The prepared solutions to the problems are then shared with other participants at a company meeting and the solutions are given orally.
One of the problems associated with the current methodology is that the oral conveyance of information among participants of a given project can create distortions in the information shared among the various participants. Further, it is difficult to share a given action plan for a particular problem because the information is not centralized. Thus, it becomes difficult for management to cross-check information among various participants in order to make sure that they all have the same information or solution to a particular problem.